The Coffee House
by Lennister
Summary: OneShot AU Slash HarryxDraco Draco goes to meet Harry at a local coffee shop, read more to find out what happens!


One Shot AU Slash HarryxDraco

The setting is the present (2007) with wizards and witches using technology. Draco just turned 17 and Harry isn't too far behind. I used an actual article from the London Times online news titled 'Man Hugs' and extracted a paragraph from that article.

Author's notes: Thank you to Ladylark for Beta reading this and all of my revisions.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy belong to JK Rowling.

The London Times belongs to the London Times.

The Coffee House

By

Lennister

Harry sat in the coffee house sipping his mocha when his cell phone rang.

"Hullo?"

"Is this Harry Potter, a.k.a. 'The boy who lived'?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

Harry giggled. He recognized the voice and replied back.

"No, this is the boy who got shot with a bloody wand and it left a three inch scar on his forehead."

"Oh, well I must have the wrong number then." The voice said and they hung up.

Harry laughed and sat his phone down. Just as he did, it rang again.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"You're sure this isn't Harry 'I got Hexed' Potter?" The voice asked confused.

Harry began laughing loudly, some of the nearby patrons looked over at Harry with annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Well what if it is?" Harry asked.

"I mean either this _is _Harryor it isn't." the voice paused waiting for a response.

"Yeah, this is Harry Potter…" Harry replied.

"Ok, just checking, ta ta!" the voice said hanging up.

Harry chuckled and picked up the paper he was reading before the interrupting phone calls.

Draco walked into the coffee house and saw Harry sitting at a small table near the window next to the entrance. He walked casually up to Harry and slapped him on the back just as Harry was taking another sip of his mocha causing Harry to choke and he quickly set his cup back down coughing.

"Don't get choked up on my account Potter," Draco said smiling as he sat down across from Harry.

Harry smiled, "Damn you Draco…"

"What are you drinking?" Draco asked.

"Mocha." Harry replied.

"I suppose I should go get something to drink as well." Draco stated and stood up.

"Well you can drink me if you like…" Harry looked at Draco with a grin.

"Shhh, we can't everyone knowing your _gay_,Potter…" Draco said in a hushed tone.

"ME?!" Harry blurted out, but Draco was already walking off smiling.

Harry went back to reading the London Times. A few moments later Draco came back and peered over Harry's shoulder.

"Mother has triplets, she's quoted as saying, 'Me hands are full!'" Harry exclaimed in an exaggerated female voice.

"And so are those breasts from the look of it!" Draco added kissing Harry on the cheek and then sat back down.

"Well not for long, she's got three hungry mouths to feed!" Harry said sniggering.

Draco took the 'Life & Style' section of the paper and opened it up.

"Oh here's an article called 'Man Hugs'," Draco announced amused.

"'Should I hug or should I shake the hand? To pat or not to pat on the back? If my male friend is considerably taller will I end up nuzzled into his chest and risk suffocation? Where do I place my arms – around his neck? Too childish. Around his waist? Too romantic. At an angle? It seems I have no other option,'" Draco quoted from the newspaper article.

Draco put the paper down firmly stating, "I should like you to put your arms around my waist the next time we kiss, Potter."

Harry just kept reading, pretending like he wasn't interested in what Draco was saying.

"Oh, I suppose that might be arrangable…" Harry said in a casual tone.

"What do you mean, '_Might_ _be_ arrangable'?" Draco asked as if he had just been insulted.

"Well, for one thing, you at least need to be stripped down to your boxers…" Harry said casually.

"Fine..." Draco stood up and took off his shirt throwing it at Harry, though it was intercepted by the newspaper. Draco's shirt was hanging over the top of the now collapsed newspaper and Harry glanced up at him.

"Looks like you still got your trousers on mate" Harry said as he pinched Draco's shirt lifted it up slowly as if it was infected and dropped it onto the ground next to him and then straightened up the newspaper with a loud crackle and pretended like he went back to reading.

"Alright Potter…you want boxers, then boxers you shall have!" With a look of determination, Draco took off his shoes and after unbuttoning his trousers he slid them off and kicked them to the side.

Draco looked around the room; some of the other patrons were staring at him.

"Nothing to see here folks, just a young lad stripping for his boyfriend," Draco yelled clearly.

Harry's face turned a radish red color as he giggled from behind the newspaper.

Everyone in the coffee house was staring now, including the workers behind the counter. Draco got mixed looks from the crowd, some of them seemed amused, others seemed offended, still one or two was looking below the waste line.

"Yes I know I'm dashing, but do _try_ and contain yourselves. You there," Draco pointed at a gentleman in his late forties, who had been reading the paper as well before Draco started going on about what he was doing, and was now staring at Draco with disdain. "I'll ask you to keep that thing in your pants; we'll have none of that self indulgence in here sir!" Than man's face turned a brilliant shade of red and he got up to leave.

Harry looked over at the man and the expression on his face was priceless. Harry was laughing so hard now he thought he was going to pee his pants.

"OY! What's going on 'ere?" An employee asked marching over to Draco.

Harry finally put the paper down, staring at Draco. Draco's smooth, tone body was mouth watering. Harry was doing his best not to laugh at the situation but little spurts kept coming out.

"Sir, I'll have you know that I am waiting for my boyfriend to kiss me." Draco replied in a serious tone. Harry burst out laughing again.

"Well get a room then! Now go on, take it outside you two! You're upsetting the customers…" the man said putting his knuckles on his hips. Draco leaned down and picked up his trousers, and Harry grabbed Draco's shirt. The man followed them to the door, making sure they weren't going to do anything else embarrassing.

When they got outside they both burst out laughing and began heading down the street.

"Did you see that guys face when I told him to keep it in his pants?!"

"Oh Draco, I lost it when I looked at him. I thought steam was going to start shooting out of his ears!"

"I thought I saw some!" Draco said giggling.

"Hold on then…" Draco put his arm in front of Harry and faced him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You still haven't kissed me, Harry. Here I have put my reputation on the line for you in front of all those muggles and…" Draco was suddenly cut off by Harry's soft lips being pressed against his. Draco dropped his trousers and put his arms around Harry's mid section, and Harry put his arms around Draco's waist.

They made a long deep kiss, running their tongues around each other's. Draco and Harry both popped a near instant erection.

Harry pulled back slowly, smiling at Draco.

Draco's face was flush. "What are you stopping for?"

Harry looked down at Draco's crotch. "I really think we should get a room…"

"Oh fine." Draco said frustrated. He slid his trousers back on and Harry handed him his shirt and they left for Draco's house.

End


End file.
